Redbird
by WhitePearl BlackOceans
Summary: There's a story that is told in our family. I didn't believe it, until I became a teenager and changed into a Redbird.
1. Prologue

The Redbird

Prologue

Okay, have you ever heard the Choctaw story about the Redbird? Well some of you said no, so I'll tell it anyway. I'll try to make it short and simple, don't want to bore you right away now do I.

_A long long time ago, there was this beautiful Indian woman. She could do all the work that was needed, to keep her home in order and to keep her mate satisfied. The only problem she had, was that she didn't have a mate. Then one day, she was sitting under a big tree and heard a Redbird singing. She started talking to the Redbird, wondering out loud why she didn't have a mate, and if she was crazy for wanting one. The Redbird had no answer, but because he could hear the loneliness in her voice, he listened. For seven mornings the Redbird came and listened to the woman. As time went by, her loneliness started to fill the Redbird._

_One day on his flight the Redbird saw a brave Indian man. The man called to the Redbird and started talking to him. As the Redbird listened, it felt the same loneliness that the woman had shown. Soon the Redbird saw that these two had the same wish, to find someone who would love and care for them as they would love and care for their mate. _

_One day the Redbird came to the man as a bird that is sick. The man became concerned, for the Redbird had become a friend to him. The man tried to walk to the bird, but it began hopping, leading the man to the woman. The Redbird saw the woman sitting in front of her home, and led the man to her. When he was sure they had seen each other, the Redbird flew away. He sat in the tree and watched as the man and woman started talking to each other, and soon they were laughing like old friends. Now it was good, thought the Redbird, for they both had someone to care for._

And that was the story. But it doesn't really end there. The Redbird continued bringing lonely people together for a while. But times changed. The Redbird became afraid that he could not continue with his beloved calling, so he found an Indian girl and convinced her to help him. The girl agreed, and gave half of her body to the Redbird. That ment that the girl could change into a bird and back, living both lives happily. She had children and passed on the Redbirds ways

...

And that is the story that is told in our family. I didn't believe it, until I became a teenager and changed into a Redbird. It was both a gift and a curse.

-------------------------  
**And that's how it begins. Anyone interested to hear more?  
I really read the Choctaw story about the Redbird and came up with this idea. I am so excited about this story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Redbird - Chapter 1

I arrived to the forests of Forks and landed in a tree to look around. I was a little disturbed by the fact, that absolutely everything was green and it almost felt like landing on an alien planet, but to a beautiful one. I was really tired from the long flight and the sun had already disappeared, so I put my head under my wing and fell asleep.

I woke up to a loud howl, that sounded like a warcry. I wanted to go and see what it was all about, but I needed to sleep, so I ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. Suddenly the noises started growing louder and coming closer. There were quick steps on the ground, panting, growling and snarling. Now I was way too curious to keep looking away. I looked down and right under me, I saw a huge russet wolf growling furiously to a human. But as I stared at the person, I noticed that he was way too pale and beautiful to be a mere human. They began to fight, and before I knew it there were two wolves coming from the trees. The two new wolves had this blinding Glow, even brighter than the one true mates have -and as far as I knew, nothing could be stronger than true mates-. The biggest of them changed into a naked man before my eyes and started a small fire, while the two wolves ripped the pale person to pieces and started throwing the pieces to the fire. What the hell was going on? Then the two other wolves turned into a human too, and stared at the fire while talking about something, but I couldn't make out the words. Then the smoke started getting closer to me and I had to fly away.

---

I woke up with the sun high on the sky. I wanted to change into human and bathe and eat real food, but of course I didn't have any clothes with me, so I did what I was used to doing. I flew around looking for a sucker who left clothes drying outside, but there were none. Usually it didn't take long for me to find clothes outside but here, nothing. I flew around until I spotted a house that had just what I needed. I landed on the porch and listened, but heard nothing. I looked around and when I was happy there was no one around, I turned into myself and ran to snatch the clothes and ran to hide behind the trees. I quickly pulled on the jeans and a huge hoodie. The jeans were cut off, but they still landed to my ankles, and the hoodie landed over my butt. I took off running towards the direction I remembered the town to be. I didn't mind being bare foot, but I could only hope that no one in town looked down at my feet. They might wonder why someone was walking bare foot around town.

I found a Diner and went in, going straight to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a typical Native American, with my russet skin and chocolate brown eyes. But the thing I loved the most, was my hair. It landed past my shoulders and the color changed depending on the light, from dark brown to light brown with shades of red in it. Of course, now it was darker since I hadn't washed it in a few days, but I couldn't pull the hood on since that would look suspicious. The clothes had to belong to a giant. I mean yeah, I'm small, but still. I sighed and rinsed my face with water, drying it to the long sleeves. I stood at the door taking a couple ofdeep long breaths before walking to thecounter to make my order. Sure I knew I didn't have any money, but I'd had many meals for free by playing the "I'm an innocent little girl who doesn't have any money right now" card. Okay I was in no means a girl anymore since I was 22, but I looked more like 15 or 16. I sat down by the window and started thinking about yesterday. I mean, they turned from giant wolves to men right in front of me. I had never seen anyone change into an animal besides couple of my friends. Should I eat and fly the hell out of this place, or should I just stay and do something? But what the hell should I do if I'd stay here? Follow them? Reveal my secret to them? I was feeling so confused so I tried to shake the thoughts away as the waitress brought my food. I started eating with such hunger I must have looked like a pig, but I didn't care. I heard the bell above the door ring and a loud husky voice shouted.

"The usual for us" They sat somewhere close to me, and I could hear every single word they spoke. But I decided not to listen and concentrated on the food in front of me. I almost choked on my food when I realized someone was standing next to me.

"Excuse me. Can I have this ketchup?" I didn't dare to look up so I made a sound that meant yes and nodded my head. He stood there longer than needed and walked back to their table. I decided to listen to their conversation out of curiosity.

"Hey... I don't know if I'm paranoid or something, but didn't Sam have a hoodie just like that one?" I heard the same voice speaking, that had just been talking to me. _DamndamndamndamndamnDAMN!_ I thought to myself as I looked at the waitress. No one was looking at me but I could still feel the mens eyes on me, so I stuffed my mouth full of food and made a run for the door. I made it outside and took off straight for the woods. "Hey!" I heard him yelling behind me but I ran as fast as I could. _Just my damn luck._ I thought as I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't hear anyone behind me so I stopped to catch my breath and swallow the rest of the food. Suddenly I heard steps coming closer and I had no choice, I threw off the hoodie and switched to bird flying high up in the tree. Soon the man who had recognized the clothes walked under me. He had a really bright Glow coming from him and I immediately understood that it was the same supernatural Glow that the wolfmen had. He took the clothes in his hands and lifted them to his nose sniffing them. He lifted his nose to the air and I could see his chest moving as he wildly sniffed the air with his eyes closed. _Please don't smell me Please don't smell me Please don't smell me! _He opened his eyes and looked around, luckily not looking up where I was staring openly at him. He started walking back still looking around obviously wondering who the hell leaves clothes behind and runs around in the woods naked. I waited for a few minutes until I was sure he was back at the diner and flew back to try to figure out what was that damn Glow.

...

I flew behind them as they drove away from the town. Soon I saw them driving to another really small looking town. I followed them to a house that had a car on the front and landed in the back of the house, where I heard noises coming from. Soon there was a loud "Oi!" from the ketchup man and the room went silent.

"Sam, are these yours?" He asked.

"Yeah they are. What are you doing with them Quil?" Asked another voice, appearantly Sam.

"You're not gonna believe me, but they were on some girl back in Forks. Jake and Paul saw her too" Said the familiar voice who seemed to be Quil.

"Someone took them from our back yard today while we were at the beach. What did she look like, was she from the rez?"

"She did look Native, but I'm sure I'd know her if she was from around here. And there was definitely something freaky about her" Quil said and there were murmurs of agreement. "I mean, I told the guys that the shirt looked familiar and she bolted to the woods, and just disappeared. I only found the clothes on a pile under a tree" There was silence for a while and I really wished I could've seen their faces.

"Well everyone take a sniff and if you see her again don't let her out of your sight" Sam said and I didn't hear anything for a while again.

"Well, now that's done, I'm going to see Claire" Quil said and I could hear him walking to the door, and I was trying to decide on either follow him or stay and listen. I decided to follow Quil. Maybe this Claire was the rason for his supernatural Glow.

I heard the front door and flew to follow Quil as he walked towards the beach. It didn't take long before he saw a little girl playing in the sand and ran to her. _She had the same Glow as Quil?!_ Damn this really should come with some sort of guide book along with this match making business. I had to find out what he deal with this Glow was. And then it registered in my head, that about a 7 year old girl had the Glow! That was definitely the first time in my history. Oh how I wished I had never came to this cursed town and got my head all screwed up. Now I had no other choice than to follow them and try to understand why the hell there were men turning to wolves.

-------------------------------------

**Still sound good? I'd like to know what you think, it'd make me try to get better. Sorry this chapter was short but I kind of didn't have any choice. I have to say I've been listening to Jerry Reed a lot lately, and his song "The likes of me" Kind of fits with her. **

**By the way, I don't have a name for her yet! I have already written most of the story but I still don't have a name for her. Any suggestions? I'd like it to be Native American. Make a suggestion and if I like it, I might name her after your idea(giving you thecredit of course). And if it's a real Native American name, do tell what it means (if it means something).. **

**Over and out :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I realized I forgot to explain how the whole match making thing works. So she mentioned the Glow in the last chapter. She can see people like normal people do, but she can choose to see the world trough the Redbirds eyes. That's where she either sees people with the Glow (means they already have found their true mates), or she sees a transparent spider-like web around the people. The web has a strand coming fromt the person and she can follow it to the persons true mate. From then on it's all about finding a way to get the people together. And so she saw the wolves in the last chapter with their imprint Glow. Imprint is even stronger than true mates, so their Glow is brighter, which she was amazed by. Hope I could explain it so you understood... Ask if you have any questions :) But hey, let's get to the chapter.**

Chapter 2

I followed them for two weeks and in that time I already learned to recognize the pack members from the other people. They were freakishly tall and muscular compared to other humans, and they were often together in small groups or with their mates. I had followed each memer for a while and learned that there was only one woman in the pack, and she was often with her little brother or alone. I felt sorry for her, for it looked like she had no friends and even her pack didn't care much about her.

I found out that Sam was the leader of the pack, and Jacob was the second in command. There was all and all 8 wolves in the pack. Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah. Sam, Quil and Jared had the Glow but Paul, Seth and Embry didn't even have the strand. There was so many things wrong with these people, and it seemed like I couldn't figure them out all by myself. But then again, what would I say. "Oh hi. I'm a redbird, which means I'm a super match maker. I was just wondering why you people turn into wolves and why is your Glow brighter than true mates?" Yeah, I didn't see that happening.

For some reason I started feeling really bored with the whole match making thing. I had never really hated the lifestyle, but now I felt like I should be the one being happy with my true mate. Oh yeah I didn't tell you yet! The most screwed up part about being a match maker, I couldn't see my own strand and there for, couldn't follow it to my mate. I aged slower than other people, so I had hope I'd have time to find him. That didn't make me feel a whole lot better about it though.

So one day, I was watching Quil and Claire playing on the beach when I got hungry. I flew to one of the regular bird feeding places I had gotten used to. There weren't other birds so I could eat in peace, but didn't notice the cat that was watching me. I just kept on eating comfortably, until I noticed the cat from the corner of my eye. But of course with my luck it was too late, the cat was already jumping in the air and before I could do anything, it sank it's teeth into my side, mostly to my wing. All I could think about, was _being eaten by a cat?! That's just ironic_. But something grabbed the cat by the neck.

"Let go of the bird. It's not your lunch" Said a female voice. The cat let go of me with a growl and I fell onto someones hand. Soon she was carrying me to the house in her hands. Now, I was a fast healer. It wouldn't take me more than a day to be able to fly again, so I was panicking. This girl would find out I healed fast and start wondering. I bit her thumb and tried to get away but she didn't let go.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the cat. I didn't realize it got out before I saw what happened. But you better not hurt me or Jared will hurt you. And I'm not making a threat, I'm just saying to help you, because Jared is a little over protective" She looked at me and I was confused. Why was she talking to me like that? She walked in the house and placed me on the table.

"I know you've been following the pack. They're dying to talk to you. Would you be more comfortable changing into human?"

What. The. HELL?!

She could obviously see the horror in my face. "Oh calm down. They're wolves you know, super smelling and all that. You weren't as invisible as you thought you were. Don't worry, we want nothing else than to talk to you. I'm going to call Jared so couple of them will be here soon. You can change into human if you want and I can get you some clothes" She walked into another room and I heard her talking on the phone. I looked around trying to find a way out but saw non. It would takes hours before I could fly, and I couldn't escape in the woods when I couldn't fly. I couldn't change into a human though either. So what choice was left?

------------------

**I know this is short again, but I'll try to make the next ones longer. I just can't help myself, I like to leave you with a cliff hanger! How else could I get you to come back :P I'm leaving Finland for a year in the beginning of next year, so I'll try to get this posted before I leave. But I won't say anything on how long this will be, I don't know for sure yet... Did I have anything else to say... Oh yeah!**

**THANK YOU! for all the reviews and alerts and favourites. Nice to hear you're liking it so far. You make me want to write more and hopefully better :) Next chapter will include Embry and her name :P**

**Over and out :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say this in the earlier chapters, but as you all know I don't own anything that Stephanie Meyer owns. So I don't own anything you recognize from the Twilight.**

Chapter 3

I stood on the table looking out the window. Jared and Kim sat closely next to each other on the couch and Jacob sat on a chair. They all kept staring at me and I just stared out the window. It was a battle of wills, and I sure as hell wasn't going to loose it.

When Jared first came and saw a small mark on Kims finger where I bit her, he looked really mad. He tried to get to me to probably kill me, but Jacob stopped him. They didn't talk much. Said they'd wait until I was ready to talk, and sat on the chairs they were now sitting in. It had been over an hour and they just sat, talking with each other about all kinds of everyday stuff. I could feel that my wing had already healed visibly, and I felt utterly trapped. I couldn't get out without my wing completely healed, and I didn't want to let them know I was human. Obviously they were pretty sure, but so far they hadn't had any confirmation. At least that I knew of. Jacob sighed and shifted in the chair.

"Come on. How long is this going to take?" He grunted and leaned his chin to his hand staring at me.

"As long as it takes. We can't let her go until she tells us why she's been following us" Jared answered keeping his eyes on me, as if looking for my reaction. I decided this was going to take a while so I put my head under my wing to at least look like I was sleeping. It didn't take long until I really did fall asleep.

...

I woke up and saw that it was 3am. I looked to the couch and saw that there was only one person sitting in the arm chair, with his head leaned back so that I only saw his throat. I heard snoring coming from the end of the hall and figured they left Jacob to watch me for the night. But judging by his steady and deep breathing, he had fallen asleep. Was I finally getting my luck back? I streched my wings and felt that it was already completely healed, which ment I could leave. The back door was a bit too close to Jacob, so I had to use the front door behind me. I changed into human and tiptoed to the door silently turning the knob. _Hallelujah_ I thought, but too early. I pushed but the door didn't open. I tried it many times until I was startled by a voice from the chair. A voice that didn't sound anything like Jacobs.

"I'm sorry to say, but that door is no use to you without a key" I turned and the person was still sitting in the same position he was in earlier. I huffed and turned to bird.

"Now I know for sure you're like us. Well, we knew already but this made it sure. There's clothes in that room if you're ready to talk" He pointed to a room on his left with a finger without raising his head. Well, not like I had a choice -I was starting to get really tired of these situations where I didn't have any choice-. I flew in the room, quickly turned to human and kicked the door to close. I could swear I heard him chuckle, which made me even angrier. I put on the underwear, sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie and walked to sit on the couch. I put my hands around my legs and laid my forehead on my knees.

"So" He said. I didn't answer.

"You're a bird" He said after a moment of silence.

"You're a wolf" I answered not lifting my head up. He chuckled.

"Yep. And you know a lot more about me than I know about you" I didn't know who it was by voice so I lifted my head a little to see who it was. I met Embrys eyes and we both gasped at the same time. I really have no words to describe what happened, but to say it simply, it felt like there was a magnet in me trying to pull me closer to him.

"You're..." He said staring at me. I gave him time to continue but he didn't. So I had to ask "I'm what?" His face turned into a big smile. "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and my imprint" I blushed at the corny line, but then I realized what he had said.

"Imprint?" He looked a little shocked. "Oh damn... Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" He shook his head and looked down. "We wolves have this thing where we imprint. And the person we imprint on is our soulmate, our other half that makes us whole" He said looking at me and I was stunned. I looked at him through the birds eyes and was almost blinded by the Glow that was in front of me. I had to change back to my own sight, and shook my head. _I found my true mate_?

"Umm... Why don't we start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Embry Call" He said reaching his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds before reaching to shake his hand. "Shanetah Zitkalasa" We both smiled at each other.

"Wow. You have a real Native American name" It felt like we couldn't take the smiles off of our faces. I nodded. "Yeah. But it's Shane with friends" I realized we were still shaking our hands so I took mine from his but kept on smiling.

"Well this is... Weird" I chuckled. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He seemed to have the same problem. He chuckled too and nodded.

"So, why wolves?" I asked wanting to do something else than just stare.

"It's a long story. Basically the whole idea is to protect our tribe from the vampires" I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Vampires? Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow and he only nodded. "Well what's the story behind your bird thing?" He waived his hand at me.

"Well, to say it as simply as possible, I'm a match maker" I chuckled. I knew it sounded really stupid, maybe even more stupid than turning into a wolf to fight off vampires. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow and repeat "Match maker? Seriously". I nodded. What was there to say?

"This feels really stupid, because what I want to know the most are things like, your favourite movie, favourite color, favourite food and so on... I've never felt like this" I shook my head slowly and waved my hand pointing at us.

"I know. I've seen and felt this whole imprinting thing from Jared and Quil, but to have it happen to myself is a completely different thing"

"So that's why the Glow is different with you! Imprinting must be stronger than true mates, which makes the Glow brighter..." I mumbled to myself and he tilted his head in a very dog like manner. I couldn't help but laugh. A huge smile took over his face and he looked like a kid who just got his bithday gift. I yawned and his smile instantly disappeared.

"You're tired. You can sleep in the guest room and I can take the couch" he pointed his finger towards the room where the clothes were.

"I can't make you sleep on the couch!" I would feel really bad knowing he was sleeping on the couch while me, a perfect stranger slept in the nice comfty bed. He stood up and smiled.

"Go on. I'm perfectly comfortable on the couch. It's not the first time I'm sleeping on it" He chuckled, and I felt like I couldn't fight with him. He had decided to be a gentleman about it, and I didn't want to fight with him. Plus, I was really tired for some reason.

"Fine. I'll sleep in the guest room" I got up and walked to the room. I took a pillow from the queen sized bed and a blanket and took them to the living room. "But that doesn't mean you should suffer on the couch" I smiled and put them on the couch before walking to the room and climbed under the covers. For the first time in my whole entire life, I felt so happy I could burst. I had found my soul mate, who knew I wasn't a normal human, and who wasn't a normal human either. I knew tomorrow I had to explain everything to the pacj, andit would be a really long conversation. But the one thing that made me feel better about tomorrow, was the fact that I would have Embry by my side.

--------------------------------------------------------

**I know I know I know! It's short _again_. But I figured I could either write short chapters and update more often, or write a long chapter and update who knows when. I really haven't been at my best the last few days. Not having a job for a whileis really starting to get to me, but I won't make excuses, I promise I'll try to kick my ass and do better.**

**So the name. You had a lot of good ideas, and I thank everyone who took time to find name suggestions for me. But I figured that since she's a Choctaw, the story idea came from a Choctaw story, I'd give her a Choctaw name.  
So her name is Shanetah Zitkalasa. Shanetah is a Choctaw name which means bear (I thought it was funny, since she's the complete opposite of a bear) and TEAMxxLEAH found the last name for her, which means Redbird ;D  
****Again, a big thank you for the reviews and alerts and favourites.**

**Over and out :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know it's still not as long as some peoples chapters... But hey, at least I tried to make it longer :)**

Chapter 4

I woke up early and felt really happy for the first time in a long time. I washed my face in the toilet and walked to the living room to find Embry. Kim, Embry and Jared were all sitting around the kitchen table talking quietly to each other. They all turned to look at me with smiles on their faces, but Embry's smile was reaching from ear to ear, while Kim and Jared smiled only politely.

"Hungry?" Kim asked as she got up to get me a plate of something, and I sat down next to Embry. Kim brought me a plate of breakfast and I didn't even bother to take notice what it was, and just started eating.

"So we should go to Sam's soon so that you can fill us all in on everything" Jared said and Embry glared at him.

"Dude, she just woke up and started eating. Slow down will you?" I swallowed the food quickly and shook my head. "No Jared's right. The sooner it's over and done with, the better" I continued eating until there was nothing left and leaned back wiping my face. "Thank you Kim, it was delicious" We all sat quietly for a minute no one knowing what to say, and I stood up. "Can I take a quick shower? I must really stink" I said feeling a little embarrassed, thinking that my last shower had been couple days ago. "Sure. There should be a towel hanging in the shower" Kim said and I went to shower.

I took my time washing all the dirt off my hair and skin. I had lived like this for almost a year now and I was getting really tired of living as a bird. It was so much better being a human, taking long showers, eating nice food and tlaking with people. I hoped I could start a life here with them, because my life was where Embry was. I couldn't imagine living somewhere, where Embry didn't exist. I thought about his sincere smile when he saw me, and his eyes that I could constantly feel watching me. I hadn't seen his body properly yet, but I really wanted to see what was hidden beneath all those clothes. I felt like I had taken my time in the shower, so I wrapped myself in a warm towel and walked out. I saw a pile of new clothes on the bed and I smiled guessing this was Kim's doing. Kim seemed like a really nice and genuine person and I couldn't wait to be friends with her. Hopefully they all would take me in and let me stay. I wasn't even all that nervous about meeting the pack, as long as I had Embry with me. I felt like an idiot, since only the thought of Embry's name made me grin like a mad person. I pulled on the jeans and a bright red t-shirt and I didn't look too bad. I dried my hair in the towel before hanging it to dry and walked back to the living room. Kim, Jared and Embry all sat there looking at the TV, and I leaned on the wall and asked. "Shall we get going then?"

…

We walked the short way to Sam's house, while they told me about everyone. I told them I already remembered everyone's names and faces, from all the following and that I had some sort of idea about what they were like. Embry walked next to me holding my hand, and it felt so natural. I was so happy at that moment, I felt I could burst. As if one small body wasn't meant to have all this happiness.

We walked to the porch and Jared walked in without even knocking. Everyone was already sitting around the living room talking to each other about who knows what. They must have heard us coming, so I couldn't help but feel that they were just acting like they hadn't noticed me. There was one couch free and Embry pulled me tosit next to him and they all went quiet. I looked around and saw that almost everyone was there. Only Claire, Emily and Leah were missing, I had no idea why. I looked around at the familiar faces who looked at me like a stranger, which I was. They all looked at me or Embry, and suddenly Jacob opened his mouth.

"So you imprinted" He said looking at Embry. His face showed that he wasn't all that happy about it, but he didn't seem that angry about it either. Embry nodded and squeezed my hand.

"So why don't you tell us about you and why you have been following us" Sam said looking at me with a blank face. He was obviously on his leader mode and it seemed like he wanted me to know that he had all the power.

"Well umm… Hi, I'm Shane" I grinned shyly and gave a small wave looking at everyone. "I came to Forks by accident, and ran into saw some of you for the first time when you were fighting some person in the woods. I was sleeping in a tree and woke up to the noise. Then the next time I ran into Paul, Quil and Jacob at the restaurant and Quil recognized the clothes. Which by the way I'm sorry about, Sam. I didn't have cothes and yours were the only ones available." He nodded but kept his face blank. "Yeah… So I guess in order for you to understand why I followed you, I have to explain why I turn into bird. So there's this old Choctaw legend that turned out to be true. Basically in the early years there was this Redbird. And there this Indian girl started talking to the Redbirdabout how lonely she was and how she only wanted someone to care for. The bird listened to her for few days, and one day he ran into an Indian man. The man also talked about how lonely he was and only wanted someone to care for. So the bird realized they wanted the same thing and he brought them together. The bird then realized he really enjoyed bringing lonely people together and continued doing it. But then people stopped talking to nature and all that, and the bird realized he couldn't keep going like he had. So he convinced an Indian girl to share her body with him and that together they could bring lonely people together and therefore making them happy. The girl agreed and the rest is history" I looked at them letting them digest what I had just said.

"So, you're some kid of match maker?" Seth asked and Paul snorted. Embry growled and it was my turn to squeeze his hand before I nodded to Seth.

"How does it work? How do you know which people are meant to be together?" Seth asked. He seemed really interested to know about the whole thing, so I guessed he'd want me to find his mate.

"Well, I can look people in the normal way, like everyone else. And then I can see them trough the Redbird's eyes. If they have already found their true mate, they have a Glow coming from them. If they don't have the Glow, they'll have a sort of web surrounding them. This web has a string coming from it that leads me to the persons true mate, and after that I only have to find a way to bring them together. Like with all of you I can see that Sam, Jared, Kim and Quil have the Glow. And well, now also Embry." I looked at him and his face was beaming as he looked at me back.

"So why were you following us?" Sam asked.

"Well the thing is, your Glow is brighter than the one true mates have. And I also saw Quil with Claire and that was the first time I ever saw the Glow on a small girl. So obviously I was curious about the whole thing and wanted to find out more" They were all quiet for a while and I stared at the floor.

"Well… Since you're Embry's imprint, are you planning on staying here, or…?" Paul asked and Seth slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow! Well come on, it's a fair question" Paul growled as he stared at me.

"I think that's for them to talk about. I'm satisfied with this information for now. I'll talk with the elders and we'll talk later. I can imagine they'll want to hear the whole thing from you again" Sam said and I nodded. Embry stood immediately up and pulled me with him. "Well that's that then, bye!" He said as he walked us out of the house and towards the beach. We walked in silence and sat down under a tree looking at the water.

"So, I'd like to hear the whole story behind your wolf thing" I said smiling at him.

"It's a long story" he sighed and I snorted. "Well wasn't mine?" He grinned, nodded and began to tell me about their legends. I listened to him telling me about the spirit warriors, cold ones and the first wife. He told me everything and I felt a little overwhelmed. "So… That thing they were fighting with the first time I saw you wolves. That was a vampire?" I shuddered and he put his arm on my shoulder rubbing my arm gently and I felt instantly better.

"Yeah. They don't come here that often since the Cullen's left. Cullen's were a group of vampires that lived here. They were all good though, they ate only animals. The vampire you saw Paul, Quil and Sam killing was the first one in a while"

"Wow. Vampires… All my life I've lived thinking my tribe and I have been the only freaks on this planet, and then I find out that not only are there people turning to wolves, but also vampires" I shook my head slowly staring at the sand. "That's a lot to take in".

"I know" Embry said. "And I'll give you all the time you need. Just know that I'll be here when you need me" I looked at him as I entwined our fingers and smiled. "You're not going anywhere. I finally found you and I ain't letting you go" He smiled that smile that bright up his whole face and I kissed him on the cheek. We looked at the water for a few minutes in silence just enjoying the silence. I could feel his muscles trough the shirt and I felt like I couldn't wait to get him to lose that shirt.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked looking at me.

"Of course"

"Why did you leave your tribe?" He asked and I gave a sigh. "That's another long story and I don't have the energy for another long story today" I smiled and he understood that it was something I didn't want to talk about. Again we quiet for a while and I didn't feel at all uncomfortable being quiet.

"So, what did you think about Paul's question?" Embry suddenly asked me looking at the ocean. I thought about it for a while. "Sure I'd like to stay, if I'm allowed to. But I don't know how much I could bring people together here, this is one small ass town" I chuckled and he smiled without it reeching his eyes. I sighded. "Listen, let's not worry about it now. Just know, that I know we can't be away from each other. When I followed you guys I saw that the ones who imprinted, took every opportunity to be with their imprints" I said and he finally looked at me.

"Yeah we almost physically ache when we have to be away from our imprint. But we don't have to be anything if you're not ready. We have this thing where we become whatever our imprint wants or needs us to be. Lover, friend, anything you need" He grinned and I chuckled.

"What would you want to be?" I asked lifting my eyebrow.

"As I said. I want to be whatever you want me to be"

"Well what would you want me to want you to be?" I had to laugh at how complicated that sounded. "And please don't say what I think you're goingto say" I chuckled and he totally surprised me by kissing me softly on the lips. I felt so loved and cared for that I felt I could cry. He pulled away and looked deep in my eyes. "Well, that definitely wasn't what I thought you'd say" I grinned before I leaned me head on his shoulder and listened to the ocean waves and my heart beating like crazy. It was official at that moment. I was in love with Embry, and I had never ever in my whole life felt so happy and complete.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for typos...  
Thoughts?  
Remember, the more you review and tell me what you think, the more I want to write ;)**

**And of course I welcome criticism as well. Just tell me _something_. **

**Over and out :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next week we talked almost none stop. We told each other everything there was to know about each other and we laughed together at some of the great memories. I felt like I got to know him in a way that no one else had ever known him before, and in return I told him things about me no one else knew. By the end of the week we both felt like we would've known each other our whole lives.

He lived in a house he inherited from his mother and we spent a lot of time there. I still wanted to go and sleep at Kim's, because I felt that sleeping at Embry's would have felt too much like living together and I wasn't ready for that yet. He told me that he and Jacob owned a garage in Forks and they got all the customers since the next garage is in Port Angeles.

On Sunday we spent the evening at his place lying on the couch watching a movie. I wasn't really watching the movie, but mostly enjoying Embry's warmth and his touch. My back was against his chest and his arms were around me drawing small circles on my stomach with his thumb. At some point I fell asleep and woke up to Embry snoring loudly behind me. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was already midnight. I knew that Kim and Jared went to sleep quite early and were most likely already asleep, so I thought I should sleep here. I mean one night here wouldn't be living together. I sat up and Embry opened his eyes.

"We fell asleep and its midnight. Kim and Jared are sleeping already…" I trailed off as he rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. "Well then, you'll just sleep here" He said as he propped himself on his elbows. I got up and stretched myself as Embry sat up.

"But I'll have to go to work tomorrow, so I won't be here when you wake up" He said looking a little guilty.

"Oh... It's okay, I'll get up the same time as you" We walked to his bedroom and he walked to his closet getting me clothes. He gave me one of his t-shirts and some shorts and I went to put them on in the bathroom.

"I'm going to make the guest room ready so you can sleep here" He shouted trough the door and I grinned.

"Oh come on, we're adults here. We can both sleep in your bed" I'm sure he heard the grin in my voice. I got out and put the shorts on the chair with my own clothes.

"I won't need the shorts" I said as his eyes looked me up and down. He was huge and I was small so the shirt reached my knees and I figured I'd get hot sleeping next to him anyways. I got in the bed and pulled the covers over myself as he went to the bathroom. I closed my eyes and soon he crawled next to me pulling me against his chest so that we were spooning. He kissed my neck and my hair before he whispered good night.

…

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining to my face and I could immediately feel that Embry's warmth wasn't in the bed. I turned around and saw that he had left a note on the table next to the bed.

_Morning gorgeous. _

_I had to get up early and I didn't have the heart to wake you up since you looked so happy. _

_Eat some breakfast and do whatever you want, nothing's off limits_

_If you're not here when I get off work I'll come and find you ;)_

_Embry_

I smiled and got up to the bathroom and then went to the kitchen. I had no idea where he got it, but there was a sunflower on the kitchen table. He remembered that sunflower was my favourite flower ever since the first time I ran trough a field of them as a kid. I smelled it and smiled to myself. I ate breakfast and then changed to my own clothes wondering what I should do. I wanted to be here when Embry got back, but I couldn't sit around for hours with nothing to do. It was only 11am and Embry would probably be until 3 at least. I decided to fly around to stretch my wings since it had been a week since I last flew. I thought that since LaPush was a small place it would be safe to leave the door unlocked so that I wouldn't have to wait on the porch for Embry to get back. I left the back door unlocked and walked to the edge of the forest and took my clothes off and turned to bird. I stretched my wings and they felt a little weird, since I'd never gone this long without flying.

I decided to fly to Forks and see how Embry's day was going. I felt stupid that Embry seemed to betheonly thing in my mind, but I really couldn't help it. I got there and saw Jacob outside leaning on the wall talking with some person I didn't know. I didn't see Embry so I came up with the idea to follow Jacob's string. I flew following the string and it led me to a book store in Port Angeles. I waited on the roof on the opposite side of the street and waited for her to come out. It didn't take long before she came out and lit herself a cigarette. She was wearing baggy jeans that had wholes on the knees and when she turned around I saw even few holes on her butt. I wasn't the best dresser in the world but this girl really didn't look at the clothes she was going to wear in the morning. Her long light brown hair was on a messy ponytail and she had on a worn out Metallica t-shirt. I was thinking how I'd bring them together, since I wasn't a big fan of the obvious like telling Jacob to come here. No way, I wanted to scheme and make plans to bring them together. Right then her backside rang and she picked her phone.

"Bitch" was the only thing she said with a grin on her face.

"Sure I'd love to come but there's one problem, my car won't make it" My eyes widened as I listened to her. Could this really be that easy?

"Yeah I know. It'll cost me a fortune to get it fixed _again_" She growled.

"Okay, come pick me up then. I get off at eight. Yep... Bye" Well this didn't take much planning I smiled to myself as I started flying back to LaPush.

I got to Embry's house and walked around thinking what I'd do, when I remembered that there was a piano on the one extra room and Embry told me that nothing was off limits, so I walked to the room. The piano wasn't some super expensive brand, but it was good enough to play with. I ran my fingers along the keys and it was in tune and every note played like it was new. I sat down on the bench and started slow getting to know the piano and memorizing all the music that had been playing in my head. Since I was a songbird, music was sort of in my genes. I could sing well, and I learned to play all sorts of instruments really quickly. Before I knew it the music took control of my fingers and I didn't even have to think, the music came naturally. I closed my eyes and concentrated on to listening the music as if someone else was playing it. I started soft, then I felt the music getting more eerie and then aggressive. When I got over the aggressive part it got back to soft and I thought it came out representing much like the happy feeling I felt at the moment and the past few days. The music came to a stop and I heard soft clapping behind my back. I spun around and saw Embry standing there looking at me with a soft expression.

"That was really beautiful" He told me as he came to hug me to his chest. I chuckled.

"Hope you don't mind but you did write that nothing was off limits" I grinned and he kissed me sweetly.

"Nothing in this house will ever be off limits from you" He said before he kissed me again. I was so lost in the kiss that I almost forgot my plan. I pulled back and looked at him with a grin.

"What time is it?" He lifted an eyebrow wondering what I was thinking.

"It's three, why?"

"I need to borrow you car"

------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for typos...  
If you'd like to know what I imagine her playing before Embry finds her then check out "Comptine d'un autre été" by Yann Tiersen. It's a really beautiful short piano song that I've desided to learn to play, even though I don't play piano at all. I don't care if I'll be 90yo and all wrinkly and demented before I learn it, I'm still going to learn to play it one day! :D  
****  
I know this is short but hey, this time I updated pretty quick right? :P  
No but seriously I have a question I wish you lovely readers would answer. I realized only a few days ago that I don't describe places and furniture etc that much. That's because when I read stories that explain a lot about the surroundings, I usually make it up by myself ignoring the description. So I ask you readers, would _you_ like me to describe the surroundings more, or do you like to make them up yourselves?  
And I'm not whining or anything, but I got a few more alerts from last chapter and still no reviews, and that made me sad :(  
Hopefully you think this chapter will be worth reviewing**

**Over and out :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Can I come too?" Embry asked as he followed me to the front door. I held my hand out waiting for him to give me the car keys that he was throwing in the air.

"I'd rather leave you here wondering and waiting" I grinned evilly and he pouted.  
"Come on! It'll be a surprise, you'll find out one day" I grunted but he kept on pouting. I walked to him and kissed him quickly while I took the keys and walked to the car. I opened the car door and I looked at him as he leaned on the door frame with his hands in his pockets. I blew him a kiss and smiled.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours" The truck roared to life and Embry waved to me as I drove off.

…

I came to Forks and parked in front of the book store. I noticed a beautiful red mustang in front of the store and felt like whistling. I didn't know much about cars but I knew that if a car was ever pretty, that one certainly was. I walked in and followed the rows of books with small signs telling me what they were about and soon I found the section I was looking for, cars and motorbikes etc. I took the first book that had a picture of a custom looking bike on the front and walked to the girl.

"My umm… Boyfriend..." I grimaced in my head at the word, it didn't feel like anything close to describing what Embry was "...fixes cars with his friends and has been talking about getting a bike so I figured I'd surprise him" I at the girl and she lifted an eyebrow probably wondering why I was telling her this. I was trying to come up with something to say when she let me out of my misery and took the bait.

"Is he any good?" She asked as she took the money and gave me the book.

"Oh yeah, he owns a garage with his friend in LaPush" I said as I took the book and turned to walk out.

"Umm… Would you happen to have a number? I mean my car is making this weird ass noise again and I'm afraid it'll die one of these days. Or go into coma" She grinned at me and I beamed. This really was an easy case.

"Sure! Do you have a pen or something?" I asked and she quickly took out her phone and gave it to me.  
"He won't rip me off, will he?" She grinned and I laughed as I pressed the number for the garage and gave the phone back to her.  
"No the aren't dirt bags like some mechanics. But you can call any day and ask anything you want. Just ask for Jacob, he's the best" I winked and started walking out when I had to ask.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked with my hand on the door handle.

"Sam" She smiled.

"I'm Shane. See you around" I smiled before I walked out almost dancing with happiness. "One down, one to go" I sang as I started driving back to LaPush. And that got me thinking about the other two that I couldn't help, at least for now. They will find out that I found Jacob his imprint and they'll start pestering me about finding their mates too. How will I ever confront them and explain that there is nothing I can do for them?

...

I drove to Embry and he was already standing on the porch. Damn him and his super hearing, it really made me jealous sometimes. I barely made it out the car when I was wrapped tight in his embrace. "I missed you already" He growled softly as he kissed my neck.  
"Me too" I whispered before he kissed the living daylights out of me, making me forget almost everything. He pulled back and noticed the book on the back seat.  
"What's that?" He asked and I took the book from the seat giving it to him.

"Bikes? This was your reason for leaving me all alone for over an hour?" He asked looking at me suspiciously. I made an innocent face and smiled.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. You should find out any day now" Depending how long it would take for Sam to call to Jacob. It will be interesting getting used to two Sam's. I could imagine the moment Jacob brought Sam to meet the pack, and introduced Sam to Sam, and I almost laughed out loud before I realized I'd have to explain my laughing to Embry. Talking about Embry, I noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he smiled.

"I just asked if you'd want me to get a bike" He pointed at the bike on the cover.

"Oh, sorry I was in galaxies far far away. I don't know. The book was just a prop for my evil scheme but I have nothing against motorbikes" I said shrugging as I walked in the kitchen to start preparing food. I searched trough the kitchen cabinets and fridge looking for something to cook. I was just getting ready to cook the steaks and potatoes when I saw Embry leaning his hip on the kitchen counter staring at me.

"What? What's with the staring today?" I furrowed my brows.

"Nothing much. Just enjoying the view. I could totally get used to you running around the house cooking and playing the piano, among other things" He lifted an eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile that made me almost go weak in the knees. I tried to hide my faint blush behind my hair as I laughed and focused on the cooking.

...

I went back to sleep at Kim and Jared that night. I kissed Embry at the front door trying to make him feel all the feelings I felt for him, as my fingers went to his neck and his hands travelled to my hips. I pulled back breathing heavily and leaned my head against his chest.  
"You know you could totally just move in" He whispered. "It's not like that won't happen sooner or later anyway" I pulled away to see him grinning at me with his eyes glint with love.

"One day I'll move here. But I'm not ready for that just yet. Soon though, I think..." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I turned to leave.

"I can come and walk you to Kim's" He said and I shook my head.

"Meh. You'll have to get up in couple hours anyway to run around the woods" He chuckled. "Just go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" I left and started walking towards the beach as it began to rain softly. I had nothing against rain, it made me feel cleansed and fresh, so I walked with no hurry when suddenly I felt eyes on me. I turned my head around trying to locate someone, but I saw no one in the woods or even in the sky. There was no animals near either and that made me feel a little restless as I squinted my eyes and stared at the forest where I thought I felt someone. Suddenly I saw a quick flash of a man's face. It happened so fast that it almost made me think I imagined the whole thing. But I had this feeling it in my bones that it was real, someone really was staring at me just now. I started walking again little faster this time constantly looking around, but no longer felt anyone around.

I ran in and Jared and Kim looked at me as I burst in wet from the rain and shivering slightly.

"You okay?" Kim came to me quickly and ran her hands over my arms to get me warm and stop shivering. I nodded and mumbled that I'd go and take a shower.

I showered and crawled under the covers staring at the ceiling. What the hell happened at the beach? I have no idea what it was all about but I wasn't going to let anyone know about it just yet, in case it was only my imagination. Kim's cat meowed and jumped on my bed curle in a ball on my stomach and I ran my fingers trough it's fur absent-mindedly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, since no one told me any thoughts concerning what I asked, so I'll keep up writing as I do. Hope you like it :)  
Reviews would totally make my day ;)  
Sorry for any typos**

**Over and out :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day I decided to go and check the progress at the garage. I walked to the garage at 4 and I saw Embry leaning over a car. I couldn't help myself, I quickly ran the few last steps and smacked his butt. He got up and looked at me with an evil grin on his face. He started walking towards me and I backed away until my butt hit a desk and without a word and he kissed me until my knees felt soft. I sat on the dusty desk and he returned to the car.

"What brings you here?" He asked with his head still in the car.

I shrugged even though he didn't even see it. "Nothing, just came to see if there was anything interesting happening" I drew a small circle on the dusty table.

"U-huh" He said turning around leaning on the car and staring at me.

"What? I can't come to see my boyfriend when he's working?" I asked looking at him with an innocent expression. Right on time Jacob walked to us.

"Hi Shane, what are you up to?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing! Why are you both so interested why I'm here? I just came to see my favourite mechanic in action" I grinned and Jacob dusted his shoulder.

"Well thank you for the compliment" We all laughed when we heard a car and we all turned our heads to see the red Mustang enter the garage.

"Embry, it's the Mustang!" Jacob squealed almost like a little girl, rubbed his hands together and started walking towards the car. Embry wiped his hands to his jeans and started walking after Jacob when I grabbed his shirt.

"Sit back and enjoy the show" I whispered as I pulled him to stand in between my legs and we both looked at the woman who got up from the car. She was again wearing baggy jeans and a black worn out AC/DC shirt and I felt like those were the only kinds of clothes in her closet. Her hair was braided and it went down her back stopping at the small of her back. She said something to Jacob who nodded keeping his eyes on the car. Sam started looking around the garage and soon she spotted me half behind Embry

"Hi Shane" She waved and I waved back "Hi Sam". Embry tried to turn his head to see me but I pushed his cheek towards the show with my finger

"You don't want to miss this" I whispered when Jacob finally turned to look at Sam and… Voilá! They looked at each other like time had stopped and they were the only people on the planet. Well yeah, I know it sounds stupid but if you'd been there you'd know that it's really difficult to describe. I pushed Embry to take few steps so that I could come down from the desk and pushed him towards the office where Jacob came from earlier.

"Hey, I want to see!" He whined coming to a full stop and turned around to face me. I looked at him as sternly as I could and pointed to the office and that's all I had to do, I didn't even have to say anything. Embry pouted, turned around and walked to the office and almost fell full force on the couch. I closed the door and did my little victory dance that was a mixture of John Travolta in Saturday night fever and some other old stupid moves that were totally out of style.

"You sneaky woman planned that all along" He mumbled from the couch as I kept on dancing.

"And another happy couple united. Ah, I love my job" I landed on the arm chair and closed my eyes.

"When did you start planning this?"

"It all started yesterday. I won't tell you all the boring details but she sells books in that book store in Port Angeles" I chuckled as I opened my eyes and looked at Embry. His right hand was on his stomach and the other behind his head and he sighed.

"And you couldn't just tell Jacob to go there to see his imprint or something?" He asked and I gasped which made his eyes open immediately.

"And where's the fun in that?! You have to admit, this way it feels... Less planned" I told him and he laughed.

"I guess. But I have to say, I'm a little impressed with you"

I lifted my chin up and tried to look all high and mighty

"I know, I'm that awesome" I laughed when I suddenly remembered what I thought about this morning.

"You know, I've been thinking I need to get a job. The kind that pays money" I grinned and he looked thoughtful.

"What kind of job have you been thinking about?"

"I don't know. I taught I'd try a job at the diner since I've been a waitress before" I shrugged.

"You could always work here until you figure out for sure what you want to do" He suggested and he actually looked serious.

"Yeah, 'cause I know absolutely everything there is to know about cars" I laughed and he chuckled.

"No but you could be out secretary. You know, answer the phone and all that"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Sure. But I won't take any money"

"What? Why?"

"I don't need it yet. And you can always pay me some other way"

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?" He gave me a wicked smirk which made me think for quite sure what things he had in mind.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can come up with something. Maybe massages since my shoulders and back have felt a little sore lately" I rubbed my neck and realized I wasn't lying.

"Then it's a deal"

…

Embry and I drove to Sam's that evening. Jacob said he'd follow us after he got done at the garage. I don't know if it registered to him yet that I was behind the whole thing, and I almost hoped he wouldn't realize it. I mean, sure every person in their right mind would wonder how I knew her name back there, but he wasn't really himself at that moment.

We arrived to Emily's and sat on the couch to talk all kinds of everyday stuff and I immediately noticed that Leah wasn't there.  
"Where's Leah?" I asked and everyone looked around.

"I don't know… Seth, where's your pain in the ass sister?" Paul asked and Seth growled.

"She's helping mom with the packing" Seth said. I wanted to ask what packing but I didn't want to ask something that wasn't my business and besides, I could try to ask Embry about it later. That's when Jacob came in with a huge smile across his face and surprised everyone. He sat on the last free arm chair and just smiled not saying anything and everyone stared. Finally Quil gasped.

"DUDE! You imprinted!" He shouted pointing at Jacob not even asking, it was obvious to everyone in the room. Jacob nodded and sighed.

"Oh man, another love sick mongrel" Paul whined before he walked out and took off to the woods. No one really paid attention to Paul but instead kept looking at Jacob.

"So, spill it man!" Seth smiled and punched Jacob's leg which woke him up a little.

"She came to the garage to fix her beautiful 1967 Mustang and then I saw her" He said staring at the wall.

"What's her name?" Quil asked.

"Sam" Jacob said and smiled. Everyone turned to look at Sam who shook his head and shrugged. Embry and I started laughing and now everyone looked at us.

"_Her_ name is Sam" I told them and grinned. Now everyone else started chuckling too.

"Well that'll take some time getting used to" Sam grinned.

The rest of the evening we talked about all the small things and soon it was time to leave. I kissed Embry good night and walked to Kim's with her and Jared. It really felt like I couldn't live with them for long, they needed their one space and more private time. I'd have to move out soon and it wouldn't be a big question where I'd move to.

...

The next morning I walked to the garage and Embry and Jacob were already working.

"Morning my two lovely sunshines. Am I really late?" I asked and Embry walked to me giving me a quick kiss.

"No you're just in time. You can hang around where you want and do what ever you want" He smiled

"As long as I answer the phone" I said nodding and walked in the office sitting behind the desk feeling like a big boss. I sat there for a while spinning my fingers round and round and I got bored already. I didn't want to snoop around but I found some paper and a pen in the first drawer and started doodling on the paper. I drew a wolf howling at the full moon, a bird flying next to a rainbow and then I felt like smashing my head against the wall. I realized I had to find something to do so I put the phone in my pocket and decided to go watch Embry doing his magic. I sat on the same dusty desk as I sat on the day before and looked around. Jacob was working on another car and there were couple teenage looking boys looking busy. _This is going to be a long day _I thought to myself and thought what I'd want to do with my life, well besides the whole match making thing. And that's when I realized I love music and not to brag, I was quite good at it. I could start teaching it!

I walked in the office and called the high school in LaPush if they needed a music teacher. I was connected to the principal and I felt butterflies flying around in my stomach.

"Principal George Stanley speaking" A male voice answered.

"Yes hi, this is Shanetah Zitkalasa calling. I was just wondering if you have any use for a music teacher?" I realized it sounded stupid and I had to hold the phone with both hands to keep myself from hanging up.

"Unfortunately we have no need at the moment" He said sounding like he really was sorry.

"Oh..." It was official, I felt really stupid.

"But if I may suggest, you could try at the Forks high school. I hear their music teacher is getting ready to retire" He said sounding like he was smiling.

"Oh, thank you for the hint" I said before we said our goodbyes. I was getting ready to call to Forks when I realized it might be better to go there personally. I jumped up and almost ran to see Embry.

"Hey Embry, can I borrow your car again? I thought I'd go to Forks and get myself a job interview" I grinned as he gave me the car keys.

"Good luck"

...

It wasn't all that hard to find Forks high school as I originally thought. I parked the truck and walked to the building that looked like it was the office building. There was a woman sitting behind a desk and she looked at me as I entered.

"Hello miss" She said looking me from head to toe.

"Hello. I'm looking for the principals office" I said as she looked at me as if she was trying to see trough me.

"May ask what it's about?"

"I heard you might be needing a music teacher" I said and her eyes widened. But for some reason she didn't say anything else but guided me to the principals office. Before I even knew or could say "holy moly" I was sitting in front of the young female principal.

"So how can I help you miss?" She asked with a smile on her lips. She looked really young with her short light brown hair and high cheek bones.

"I heard you might be needing a music teacher soon?" I didn't mean to say it as a question but it still sounded like one.

She looked at me for a few seconds. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but aren't you a little young to be a teacher?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Well you look a little young to be a principal" I smiled hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Luckily for me, she wasn't one of those uptight people drunk on power. Instead of wrinkling her nose at me and kicking me out like I thought she might do, she laughed.

"That is very true. So why do you want to be a music teacher?"

"I love music and I can play all sorts of instruments. And I don't even have to be a teacher, I could be some sort of an assistant for the music teacher?" She thought about it for a while and then smiled.

"We can give it a try. Come here at 7.30 tomorrow morning and we'll see how it goes" She smiled and I felt like jumping up and down. I shook her hand and walked to the truck. When I finally sat in the truck I squealed like a little girl and danced my victory dance sitting down.

"I got a job, I got a job" I sang as I danced. _Well, at least hopefully I got a job_ I beamed as I started driving back to the garage.

-----------------

**Finally it's a little longer than the usual chapters. Oh and to put all your minds at ease, no there will be _no_ vampires in this story. Vampires might only be mentioned like "we killed a vampire today" but that's all. So no need to be afraid ;)  
Did anyone notice my little little tribute to Blink 182? I used to love that song and I still like it, especially the music video :D Did anyone find it?**

**Over and out :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was driving back to the garage when my back started hurting so badly I had to stop the car. I bent over putting my head between my knees but it didn't help so I tried to arch my back and move my shoulders but nothing helped. But just as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone. I panted gripping the steering wheel with my head back. I had never had any problems with my body and I very rarely got sick, so what was that all about? I drove to the garage and tried to put on a happy face when Embry saw me coming and waved at me. Already I was keeping two secrets from Embryand I felt like the worst girlfriend it the world, but I knew that if I told him he'd get worried and overprotective.

"How did it go?" He asked smiling when I was standing in front of him. I looked at him furrowing my brows before I realized he was talking about the job interview.

"Oh I got a job at Forks high so I'm going there tomorrow to get things started. I'll probably be an assistant to the music teacher for a while but hopefully I can teach one day" Embry kissed me and smiled.

"That's excellent! We should totally celebrate tonight" He smiled and I nodded convincing myself that telling Embry wouldn't be a good thing.

…

The next morning I was on time and I went to see the principal.

"Good morning Shanetah" She smiled which made me smile.

"Good morning Principal. Please call me Shane, I don't like Shanetah that much" I grinned.

She chuckled. "Well in that case, call me Evelyn" I nodded and we went over all the paper work and such. I would work for a month and if everything would go okay they would take me to teach music after the current music teacher retired. She led me to the music class room and introduced me to the teacher Mrs. Nicholson, and I wondered how she could still be able to teach. She looked over 60 years old and she was so skinny I thought under her clothes was a skeleton. Her cheeks were sucked in and her eyes were deep in her head and as I shook her hand it felt like I could break her fingers by squeezing her hand a little too hard. She smiled at me and welcomed me to her class. She told me after Evelyn left, that the first class would start at 9 and before that I could just sit around and do what ever. She herself sat behind a desk and started looking trough some papers. I had a burning itch to play the piano but for some reason I thought it might be rude.

"Can you play the piano?" Mrs. Nicholson suddenly asked looking at me eyeing the piano.

"Well music is sort of in my genes so I can sing and play the piano well" I told her and she nodded towards the piano.

"Well why don't you play something?" She smiled encouragingly and I smiled getting up and walking towards the piano. I sat down and placed my fingers on the keys.

"Any wishes?" I asked and she shook her head looking at me expectantly.

I started playing and again I found myself lost in the music. It was like I wasn't playing but more like the music just flowed through me and used my body to come to life. I know it sounds weird but when I play, it really doesn't feel like I'm in control of myself.

The music faded away and I saw Mrs. Nicholson looking at me with a soft expression.

"Now I know I can retire soon and know that you'll do a good job" She smiled and I blushed slightly. I went back to sit on a chair and looked at her as she thought about something.

"How old are you if I may ask?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm 22"

She was silent for a while and then sighed.

"I'm 67. My husband died two years ago and after his death, teaching music became the only thing keeping me alive. Hearing you play just now, makes me confident that you'll be a great teacher. Do you know how I know?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Because I can see that you are passionate about music. The best teachers are always the ones who are passionate about the subject they're teaching. I get almost angry when ever I see a teacher who doesn't even like the subject he or she is teaching. I don't think they have a right to be teachers" She told me and I nodded.

"Well listen to me, ranting on like this. I'm sorry" She said focusing on her papers again. I felt that she actually had a point.

"Umm… Since I've never been a teacher, would you mind giving me some tips, or something?" I asked and she smiled happily.

"Of course dear, it would be my pleasure. Let me see" She tapped the pencil against the table for a few seconds before she looked at me.

"I think that apart from loving your subject, you should respect the students. By respect I mean that you really listen to what they say and talk with them. Don't just stand around going on and on about this and that, they won't be interested in that. Well at least most of them won't. I think the best way to teach is to talk about things. You'll see when you follow few of my classes" She winked and just then the students started filling the room and the bell rang. They all sat quietly and Mrs. Nicholson stood up. I really had respect for her because of her words, I wish I had teachers like her growing up.

And as I followed her class I thought if I could be even half the teacher Mrs. Nicholson was I could be proud of myself

…

"And Evelyn told me Mrs. Nicholson would retire in a couple weeks and I'm going to take over!" I squealed to Embry that evening when we were eating dinner at his place.

"That's great!" Embry squeezed my hand and he smiled.

"And I've been thinking… About this whole living situation" I trailed off as he looked at me waiting and trying to hide the smile creeping to his face.

"I've been thinking that Kim and Jared need their own space and maybe I could…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Embry stood up taking me in his arms and spinning us around as he kissed me. He smiled into the kiss before he pulled back with complete and utter happiness on his face.

"Should we go to Kim and Jared and get your stuff tonight?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have a lot of stuff anyway" We laughed and he kissed me softly before he placed me on the floor.

We got to Kim's and I hugged her thanking her for everything. I even hugged the cat before Embry and I started walking back to his house, although I guess I should say _our_ house. I only had one bag pack full of clothes Kim gave me saying she was going to throw them out anyway, and that we would have to go and shop for clothes soon.

Soon we were back in Embry's house and he immediately carried me upstairs and into the bedroom. It seemed like the puzzle of my life had just got the last piece in place.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**If you'd like to hear what she's playing, then listen to Le Onde by Ludovico Einaudi.**

**Over and out :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next whole week I spent following Mrs. Nicholson around and sucking in all her wisdom like a sponge. The students quickly took a liking of me and almost treated me like one of them, as opposed to being a teacher or teacher's assistant. I didn't know for sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but I figured time would tell. The teachers weren't all that happy with me, I figured mostly because I was so young but I didn't let that get to me. Evelyn and I talked a lot and she said that some of the teachers didn't like her either because they thought she was too young, but all and all everyone knew she was the boss.

Embry and I living together was working very well. We didn't fight at all and we took turns with all the house work. The members of the pack came around almost daily and I felt like I was a part of a big and happy family, which was a new thing for me. I was the only child in our family and after my parents died I lived my life as a rover borrowing clothes from others and flying around from one place to another. It seemed that finally I had found my place in the world.

On Saturday I was home alone while Embry was patrolling. I was just going to take a shower when there was a knock on the door. I was surprised to find Leah there looking down at her feet. I hadn't seen her around that much; it seemed that she spent most of her time either with her brother or alone in their house. When they were talking about packing up earlier, it turned out that Leah's mother was moving in with a man in Forks and left the house for Seth and Leah.

"Leah?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course!" I opened the door and she walked in and sat on the couch. I sat in one of the arm chairs and waited for her to speak, but after a while she didn't say anything so I had to ask

"What brings you here?"

She looked at her hands before taking a deep breath and looking at me. "I know everyone thinks I'm a bitch and all, and I guess I sort of am" She chuckled. "But I wasn't always. Did you know that once upon a time I was engaged with Sam?" I shook my head.

"But she imprinted on Leah" I whispered. I mean come on, it wasn't all that hard to figure out. Leah nodded her head slowly.

"So you might understand why I am the way I am…" She said and I nodded.

"But have you ever heard the saying; the difficulties in life are intended to make us better, not bitter?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Yeah I guess so. And I guess you can guess why I'm here?" Se asked and I nodded.

"You want me to find you your imprint" I said and she nodded.

"Well I have been meaning to do that anyway, but I got caught up with all that's been going on. Stay here for a few minutes, don't follow me" I said as I got up and walked outside taking my clothes off behind the trees and turning into bird. Immediately I saw Leah's string leading to Forks and I flew off to follow it. It led me to a small street behind a diner. There I suddenly saw someone lying on the street. There was no one around so I landed on the building above him and I felt like gasping. He looked hurt and beat up with bruises on his face and torn clothes. I flew back to our house as fast as I could, changing into bird behind the trees and I ran in the house gasping for air.

"He's… Lying on the street behind the diner and he looks beat up" I got out as her yes widened in shock and she took off right away.

I sat on the couch panting. Right when I got my breath under control the pain shot trough my back and I fell on the floor on my knees. _You have got to be kidding me!_ Was the last thought I could think before the pain took over making my hands grasp the mat and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. This was even worse than the first one in the car. The only way I can describe the pain, is that it's like someone grasping your spine in their hands and trying to pull it out of your body. I tried to arch my back to make it stop but it didn't and the only thing I could to was to wait and ride it out. After what felt like almost hours but probably was only few minutes, the pain started fading and my body slumped on the floor. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ I cursed in my head as I pulled myself to sit on the couch and put my head between my knees. Right when I got myself under control Embry came in and saw me sitting on the couch with sweat gleaming on my face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he came to sit next to me and rubbed my sore back. I winced and put my hand on his tigh as I sighed.

"I was just a little out of breath after my flight and worried about Leah" I said partly saying the truth. I was really bad at lying and luckily I didn't have to fully lie to him.

"What happened with Leah?" He asked sounding really worried.

"I followed Leah's string and found her imprint on the street beat up. His face was bruised and his clothes torn" I said as he took his hand from my back and put it on my hand.

"I'm sure she can take care of him" He said trying to make me feel a little better but he failed. He couldn't make me feel better, because he didn't know that Leah and her imprint weren't the only thing troubling me. And if it was up to me, he'd never know that there was something wrong with me. I know that if he finds out something's wrong with me he'll never leave my side and that wouldn't help things at all.

"I'm going to take a quick shower" I said as I got up and walked in the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------

**I updated two chapters! For some reason I felt like putting these two (8 and 9) in two different chapters instead of one.  
So, anyone want to guess what's wrong with her? **

**Over and out :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I cannot begin to apologize enough, so I'm only going to say: I'm sorry for taking so long. But if I can explain myself, I moved, I got a new job (which I pretty much hate :() and I got a puppy dog. The said puppy was annoying the hell out of me as I wrote this one, so sorry that it's so short. **

**And about the story I have to say, I'm still going to finish it, even if no one isn't even interested about it anymore. There will probably be only two chapters left and I'll start writing them right after I'm done writing this note. I guess that's everything I have to say. See you later**

Chapter 10

After the shower I was lying in bed with Embry staring at the ceiling as he ran his fingers softly on my arm. He sighed and I tried to move to make myself more comfortable, but my back ached so I hissed and grimaced. That was a huge mistake. Embry immediately sat up and looked at me in almost panic.

"What is it? You're hurting?" He asked as I sat up and rubbed my back which didn't help the pain at all.

"No it's nothing... My back just hurts a bit that's all" I said and he commanded me to lie down on my stomach, which I did. He started rubbing my back with his warm hands and it helped a bit. I still couldn't help grimacing every now and then and of course he didn't miss anything.

"What the hell happened to make it so sore?" He asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, but I wish I did"

"You have to go to the doctor. Maybe he'll take some x-rays or something"

"No way. I've never been sick so I''ve never had to go to the doctor. I don't know what he might find out!" I sat up and he started nodding his head quickly.

"Okay okay. But there must be something we can do. You're in pain!"

"I know that, thank you very much" I hissed as I got up and made my way outside to get some fresh air. I sat on the porch leaning my back against the wall. I closed my eyes and focused on listening the rain. When I opened my eyes I saw someone standing in the forest. I stared at his face and realized I had seen him before. He moved his fingers to invite me to follow him, which I did. I walked behind him in the forest only far enough to still see the house. He turned around and looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

"You know who I am" He only said.

I stared at him as I very slowly shook my head.

"I know you, I've seen you before. But I don't know who you are" His eyes looked at me as if he knew me, and I mean really knew me.

"Oh Shane, you better start remembering. I'm here to tell you something important and you don't have much time since you've already started suffering from the consequences"

"Consequences of what?" I asked and he grimaced slightly.

"Consequences of your choices. You do remember what your mother said to you when you were a child" He said as he looked behind me.

"You have to go now. But you have to remember soon, you don't have much time left and I can't help you if you don't remember"

I only stared at him but he waved his hand shooing me away. I turned to walk away and didn't even bother looking back as I saw Embry walking towards me.

.....

That night I saw very vivid dreams from my childhood. My mother was telling me the old stories of the redbirds and I listened to her intently. As she started getting closer to the end of the story, I remembered her words.

"Unfortunately, not one person can have everything. That wouldn't be fair now would it? So in order to keep the balance, when a redbird finds his or hers true mate they have to make a decision. Either be with their true mate and loose their wings, or keep their wings and loose their true mate" I heard my mother say to me and I woke up startled. I sat up wide awake shaking my head.

No, that can't be true!

**So... I know it's really short, but I decided that I have to write it really short if I ever want to get out here. So now you get why her back has been hurting? I'll try to post the last ones as soon as I can. I'll try to make thenext one a bit longer since it's a really important one. It's the one where she chooses. Can you guess what she'll choose? :D**

**Over and out**


	12. Chapter 11

**Not much left anymore :) I see I got more people putting this on alerts, I'm really happy you all haven't given up on this one :)**

Chapter 11

I got up early in the morning before Embry even woke up, left him a note on the kitchen table saying I went for a morning run. But in reality I went to walk in the woods hoping to see him again. I still didn't know who he was, but he knew me and right now that was all that I cared about. It didn't take long before I came into a small clearing and I saw him sitting on the lowest branch of a huge tree.

"So, I take it you remember" He said kicking his feet in the air in a very child like manner. I wrapped my arms around my torso and nodded.

"And your decision is?" He tilted his head as he looked at me waiting.

"I don't know. I mean I've waited Embry my whole life, but then again I've had my wings for as long as I can remember! How the hell am I supposed to choose between the two of the most important things in my life?!" I stared at him waiting for his answer but instead he only shrugged and staid silent.

"That's it? Well you're a big help" I said as I turned around to go to the beach.

"I can't help you decide. The only thing I can tell you, is that you're seriously running out of time before your body will fail. You only have a week, most likely not even that!" He shouted to my back and that got my attention. I turned around quickly and stared at him in anger.

"So why the hell couldn't you come sooner?! I would've had more time to think about this! Who the hell expects me to remember all the stupid stories I heard when I was a kid!" His only stopped kicking his feet and turned to lean his back on the tree and stretched his feet in front of him.

"It's not my fault you didn't remember. Hey I'm just the messenger. And you know what they say about messengers" He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers behind his head appearing to be asleep.

"Asshole" I muttered as I turned around and walked to the beach. Luckily there was no one there since it was so early. I sat on a log and stared at the ocean. How the hell did all of this happen? What kind of an idiot decided we had to give up something like this? This sucked so bad. I closed my eyes and thought about all the couples I had brought together. I remember almost every single one of them, but the one that was haunting me at the moment was Leah. I wonder what was wrong with her imprint. No Shane! Focus! You have a bigger things to think about right now! Wings or Embry? Embry or wings? I lost my temper trying to think about it so I ripped my clothes off and started flying as far as I could. I flew over the ocean and I couldn't help feeling sad. How could I ever choose to leave this behind? How could I live my life knowing I could never fly like this again? But then again, how could I live my life without Embry? He had become such a big part of me and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Not coming home to see him smile and wrap his arms around me. I would be homeless again living on my own borrowing clothes and food. My head felt so messed up and I couldn't keep my thoughts under control. I landed in front of our house and I saw Embry making breakfast, again without a shirt. He looked so happy and beautiful it broke my heart to think of leaving him. My heart was pulling me toward Embry, but my passion for freedom and my love of flying wanted to keep my wings. Damn it why couldn't I have both!

...

I opened the door and came to see Embry standing in front of the oven with a towel over his shoulder. He looked at me with such a wide smile on his face he looked like the Cheshire cat. As soon as he saw my face his smile dropped and he came to stand in front of me.

"Shane? What's wrong Shane?" He sounded so worried I couldn't help the one single tear from falling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and closed my eyes. Boy this was going to be hard. Embry went to sit on the other end of the couch and looked hurt when I chose to sit on the other end curling into a ball. I stared at the couch in front of me not being able to look at him.

"Ok Shane, you're freaking me out. What's going on?" Embry asked and I took a deep breath.

"Let me think for a second" I said and thought about how to say this. After a few minutes of silence I could see him getting more anxious.

"So yesterday I learned that when a redbird finds his or hers true mate, they have to choose. Either wings or their mate" I said and finally looked into his eyes. He was panicking. Okay, maybe saying it that simply was a mistake.

"And?" Embry said leaning towards me. I closed my eyes as the tears began to fall.

"I choose my wings" I whispered. It took a few seconds for this to sink in before I could feel him shaking. He didn't say a word, he only threw the small towel on the couch and took off running for the woods. I wasn't going to cry over this. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall for a moment before I took a deep breath and wiped them away. I opened the door and also ran to the woods taking my clothes off and started flying after him high above the trees. I flew for a moment right over Embry watching him run as a wolf, admiring how beautiful he looked. He looked up to glance at me and I saw the longing, pain, anger and hurt in his eyes before he looked ahead and fastened his run. I turned left towards the ocean and flew until my heart didn't hurt anymore.

---------

I was living somewhere, bringing lonely people together again. It had been a week since I left and not a single minute had gone by that my heart didn't feel empty. I used to feel such complete happiness bringing mates together, but now I felt something that was only a remnant of happiness. Mostly I felt bitter that they got to have their mate and I didn't. This wasn't what I thought it would be, so I was actually a little happy to see him again. He was sitting on a bench examining his nails when I sat next to him looking towards a park where kids where playing and running. Would I ever have kids of my own?

"It's not what you thought it would be" He said not lifting his gaze from his nails. I shook my head and stared at the pavement.

"I think I made a huge mistake" I whispered and looked at him. His eyes looked at me as if he knew exactly what I felt, and he nodded.

"I think so too"

"So what can I do to make this right again? To have Embry back again? Can't I have both?" He looked at me lifting his left brow.

"I know I know. That was just a desperate try" I grinned and he smiled.

"But seriously. What can I do to get him back?"

"It's really quite simple. Just fly back to him" He said and grinned happily.

"What? But... What about my wings?" I couldn't believe this. I could have Embry back?! Only, what would he have to say about it, would he take me back?

"I will follow you soon and take care of your wings. But let me make it very, very clear. Once you loose your wings, you can never have them back" He looked at me intently, making me understand that after that decision there would be no going back. I nodded as I ran towards the nearest tree, looked around and quickly changed into bird. I flew faster than I had in a while, because finally I was going back home.

.....

I arrived in LaPush and immediately started looking for the pack. I flew around covering all of LaPush but I didn't find them. I flew to Kim's house but it was empty. Where the hell was everyone? I flew to Sam's house and there they were, everyone gathered in the living room. Luckily the backdoor was open so I flew to stand in the doorway. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes as they recognized me.

"It can't be her. She left" Seth said and I nodded my tiny head. Their eyes widened more, if possible and finally Emily went to get me some clothes. I changed behind the trees and walked back in the house. The pack looked at me eyes filled with doubt.

"Where's Embry?" I looked around but I didn't see him. They all looked at each other as if wondering who was going to say it out loud.

"Where the hell is Embry?!" I almost shouted. Emily came and sat me down on the couch wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't worry he's not dead or anything" Leah said and I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Well, Embry is wasted. Pretty much has been since you left, and I mean seriously 24/7" Leah said and I tilted my head.

"Waisted?" I had never seen him drink alcohol, even a beer. "Where is he?" I stood up knowing I had to go and see him.

"He's at..." Leah started but Sam stopped her.

"Shane, before you go and see him I have to ask you one important question. Are you going to leave him, leave LaPush again?" Sam asked with his arms crossed over his chest looking huge and important.

"No I'm not going to leave. For Christs sake, I'm giving up my wings for him! Now where is he?!" I looked at Sam almost challenging him to stop me from seeing Embry.

He nodded and finally said. "He's at home, probably in the piano room." I could feel my insides twist at the word Piano. I took off running towards Embry's house, our home and it didn't take long before I was at the front door. I didn't knock or ring the doorbell, I stepped in and tip toed my way to the piano. There he was, sitting on the piano chair leaning over the piano with a bottle of bourbon in his other hand.

"Go away" He grunted obviously knowing I was there, well maybe not realizing it was me. I stood behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder and he immediately slapped it away.

"Embry" I whispered and he lifted his head but not turning around.

"I'm sorry" That was all I could say, I couldn't think of anything else to say. He turned around and as he saw it was really me, his eyes started glistening with tears as he pulled me to him and buried his face in my stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around my torso.

"You're here? You're really here?" He whispered and I nodded as I gently ran my fingers trough his hair.

"I'm really here. And I'm never ever leaving you again" I could feel my eyes watering and soon my cheeks were wet with tears that fell all the way down my chest. We both cried for a while, only holding each other. Soon he lifted his face and looked me in the eyes.

"You're never leaving me again?" He asked and I could feel my heart literally breaking as I looked at him. He looked so beaten, it felt like he was hurting much more than I had. I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"I'm never never ever leaving you again" As I got the words out of my mouth he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around me and he kissed me like never before. I was finally home, where I all along knew I belong.

**Yeah I know it's cheezy and mushy and all that but hey, what could have I done differently? You tell me ;)  
Okay so there's only one chapter left. I could have written it to this chapter but unfortunately I'm mean like that. Okay the real reason is that I'm home infever and I'm getting a huge head ache from being on the computer and the puppy is snoring away next to me so I think I'm going to take a nap with her :)**

**Over and out :)**


End file.
